thegamehubfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rock Shooter - The Game
Black Rock Shooter - The Game (Below is information about this game) '' '' Black Rock Shooter: The Game (ブラック★ロックシューター THE GAME Burakku Rokku Shūtā Za Gēmu) is an action RPG developed by Imageepoch for the PlayStation Portable. It is based on the Black Rock Shooter franchise created by Huke. The game was released in Japan on August 25, 2011. NIS America will publish the game in North America and Europe. Gameplay Black Rock Shooter: The Game is an action RPG in which players take on the role of the eponymous Black Rock Shooter (BRS for short). The game is divided up into several missions in which the player must clear objectives to progress. On the main overworld, BRS can explore the available areas and look for certain items. Battle begins when the player comes into contact with an enemy on the overworld. During battle, BRS can aim and shoot with her rock cannon at enemies, block against attacks and sidestep to avoid them completely. If the player fires the rock cannon or uses the sidestep too much in a short time, the system will overheat, leaving the player vulnerable to attack until it cools down. Throughout the game, players can earn abilities that can be equipped to BRS and used in battle, each with their own cooldown periods. These include offensive attacks such as a powerful blast, a sniper rifle, or support abilities that can increase BRS' stats such as her attack or defense. Certain sections will also see BRS ride a motorcycle, in which she can attacks enemies either side of her or use weapons to fire in front of enemies. Plot In the year 2032, Earth suddenly comes under attack from a group of aliens, turning the planet into a warzone. Nineteen years later in 2051, the last twelve humans alive awaken a combat android named Black Rock Shooter to help battle against the androids. However, there is more to BRS' existence than being a mere weapon. Development The game was first announced on August 15, 2010 and was released on August 25, 2011. The game features animated cut scenes by Ufotable. The opening theme for the game is "No Scared" by One Ok Rock. A limited edition Premium Box of the game will be released, bundled with a Figma figurine of the game's antagonist, White Rock Shooter. The game will be published in North America and Europe by NIS America, with release dates to be announced in the near future. The publisher states it will at least release the game digitally on the PlayStation Store. A manga adaptation of the game illustrated by TNSK began serialization in the September 2011 issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Comptiq. The first volume of The Game was released on February 10, 2012, with the second volume being released on September 26, 2012. Characters (Some Characters listed are not included in the game) Characters in Game /Black Rock Shooter/ /White Rock Shooter/ /Nana Gray/ MEFE MZMA SZZU CKRY LLWO XNFE SAHA Characters Outside of Game /Mato Kuroi/ /Yomi Takanashi/ /Yuu Kotari/ /Saya Irino/ /Kagari Izuriha/ /Arata Kohata/ /Strength/ /Black Gold Saw/ /Dead Master/ /Chariot/ All information is from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Rock_Shooter:_The_Game http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Black_Rock_Shooter_characters Category:T for Teen Category:PSP Category:Tawny's Stuff Category:Game